


King of the Forest

by Nyxwolf98



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Deer Dipper Pines, Gargoyle Stanford Pines, Human Bill Cipher, Mermaid Mabel Pines, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxwolf98/pseuds/Nyxwolf98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mable have been living with their Grunkle stan for a few years now ever since Dipper accidentally triggered that magic river. The only difference in their lives now, being half monster and having the government looking over their shoulders 24/7. That is until dipper trips up in the woods and has a meeting with a human. Breaking the one rule that was set for them. Never, talk with any humans outside the fence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

I walk along the small trail through the forest, my long thin legs picking their way gracefully through the undergrowth. The familiar trees, flora and fauna passing by as I make my rounds through the forest. I have the entire forest to roam and I haven’t roamed all of it but some days it's nicer to just walk the beaten track you know?.... Besides those places are usually where the large, darker creatures roam, and despite my curiosity to go explore I don’t wish to put myself or my family in danger. From the monsters, or worse. Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Dipper pines, and because of an accident a few years back myself and almost the entire town were turned into some sort of monster. I was turned into a cervitaur, half deer half human. Luckily it was the upper half of me that stayed human. 

I walk by a small herd of deer, a few of the females approaching the ones with fawns staying back. I laugh softly as they approach, feeling as they brush around me sniffing. I’m only 16 but I still have the fading white spots of their young. Immediately we all look up and freeze at the sound of rustling in the undergrowth, everyone relaxing as a rabbit hops from the bushes, damn… every time…. stupid instincts… I leave the small herd in peace as I continue my rounds, glancing up at the sky.

Oh no. Noon. crap! I gotta get back for inspection!! I take off back towards the cabin, making it in through the back door and meeting up with Mable and grunkel Stan just as two men walk in in black suits walk in through the front door. We are lead off into different rooms as people with clipboards take notes. The government is who they are, after everything that happened with that damn river they came in and told the entire town they would hide and protect us from the outside world. In exchange for information and tests… I never did tell them about the river, I was always so afraid they would use it for something bad. I know I shouldn’t be, because you know they’re the government I should trust them but.. I just don’t. I jump as a small shock reaches my rump, turning to look at the lab coated person holding the little instrument to my light brown furred deer rump, looking at him shocked. 

“...!!??” 

I don’t get a response or an apology, reminding me that they are just here for tests they don’t really see me as human. I relax and go to join the rest of my family as they leave in their big black van. 

“UGH…… They are always so boring when they come! They don’t wanna talk to me or nothin’ ” Whines my sister mable. I roll my eyes softly. 

“You know why mabel, we aren’t human remember? You have a tail, I have a deer body, and grunkle stan is a gargoyle… you know this….” I remind her gently, she deflates slightly. 

“Yeah I know bro-bro…” she slumps down in her small wheeled pool of water, I feel bad so I walk over and hand her, the package of candies I grabbed off the kitchen table. 

“Here.. lets get you back out to your pond…” I tell her gently pushing her back outside to the man made pond for her. She jumps into the pond as I put the wheeled pool in the boat house for her. 

“Thanks bro-bro!!” She calls waving as I walk off again, i’m not in the mood for talking right now and she seems to sense that, she lets me leave without a fight. Besides pacifica is coming over and wendy might show up to hang out with her…. Wendy is one of the rare people who were turned, who deeply dislikes the government involvement, she says it’s unnatural. As she puts it we should stick with our own, we shouldn’t let the government just waltz in and do whatever they like… She’s kinda on the run now. That’ s why the government put up the fence, They said it's for the protection of all if we keep those who would rather risk exposing us all contained. 

I guess that makes sense… I guess that also makes the tracking chip embedded in my hind quarter necessary though…. They know where I go when I go, they said it’s so they don’t mistake me for one of the outlaws. It makes sense……. I guess……. I walk through the forest quietly, following my senses, my nose having picked up the scent of milk and warmth.. It smelt like momma!! My instincts taking over and make me follow the scent to an empty clearing as I make small squeaking noises…. theres no one here….. dammit!! Stupid instincts!!! I wasn’t always a deer and my momma wasn’t part deer so why the heck do I act like that!? 

I frown to myself at the edge of the clearing, stupid dipper just stupid…..I sigh as I look around I’ve never been to this part of the forest before, its all new and the sun is setting just great…. I decide to bed down for the night. Its not like I haven’t stayed a few nights out in the middle of no where before. 

The next morning I wake and stand stretching softly as I look around confused, oh…. right…. lost great… I start to wander the forest looking for a way back to friendlier land, this had a silence to it that just seemed unnatural and gave me the chills. I am looking around as I walk, something clamps onto my back leg hauling me up into the air as I let out a rather undignified yelp, scrambling around shocked as my upper torso still rests on the ground while my deer half is up in the air, a rope holding my leg secure over a branch, I can’t see where the rope ends but this feeling of silence is deafening and honestly starting to terrify me… What kind of monster uses snares?! Human hunters can’t get past the fence so he should be safe from them but that’s a small comfort when this forest is filled with worse. 

I look around desperately, eventually relaxing against the ground when it’s obvious i’m not going to be pounced upon and eaten right away... (again little comfort in that) I look for a way to get myself down. When I finally find a sharp enough rock and am trying to bend up to cut myself down I hear and smell the approach of a human, Wait. Human?! Oh No!! Poachers!! I can’t let them see me!!! I start bucking desperately until I feel a sharp pain hit my flank, blood dribbling from the wound as I let out a mix of animalistic pain and terror and human, weeping softly afterwards as I catch sight of a pair of boots through a small break in the undergrowth at ground level.

Bill P.O.V

I am checking my snares along the clearings edge hoping to catch myself something to eat. I’ve been lost in this labyrinth of a forest for three and a half days and some bear creature stole my pack when I first got here. There he was minding his own business in a wonderfully plentiful forest in oregon, the game was perfect and there was a ton, but that wasn’t really his thing, he prefers a bit of a hunt maybe that’s why he headed for the darkest woods he could find and ended up falling into some sort of valley. Now here he is stuck in the middle of no where with pitch black forest and next to no food. Luckily he still has water and his weapons he found a relatively safe place to make camp, although he is a tad worried about the food that keeps disappearing when ever he finds it and sets it up to start cooking as well as the large wolf like prints around his camp site. 

I feel my stomach grumble at the thought of food, god i’m hungry…. I freeze stepping behind a tree as I stare at the snare I set up, the long thin graceful deer dangling from the rope, I can’t see its head because of the bushes but I slit its neck when I get over there, oh god.. food… i’m sooooo hungry… I knotch my arrow letting it fly as the deer starts struggling, fuck! It moved and I missed! I frown walking over being wary of the kicking hooves hearing the weeping and freezing, that sound was distinctly human. What the hell? Is there a child around here?! I look around shocked stepping closer to the deer and the first thing I see is the fading white spots, my eyes travel down the body till something changes. 

The fur disappears and is replaced by smooth skin, two skinny arms coming up to cover a mostly human face other than the flicking deer ears as the boy(?) weeps quietly. I’m shocked, what is he? Some sort of centaur? He peeks up at me before crying harder and hiding his face in his arms. Oh dear, he’s crying?! What do I do?! What do I do?!! Let him down?? No stupid! you shot the poor kid!! With an arrow!!! He’s probably terrified of you right now!!! What do I do?!!!!! He wails softly bringing my attention back to him, I blink a few times thinking to myself. No time to panic, that wound needs to be taken care of! 

“Shh…. shh… I won’t hurt you kid… shh…. don’t worry i’ll get you all cleaned up….” I try to soothe kneeling down beside him, earning me another muffled sob of “you already did”, a sob of “let me go” following soon after. I feel horrid.. I shot this kid.. God i’m a horrible person.

“I-.... I will lets just get you out of here first ok?” I reply softly, making up my mind. I’m gonna help this kid get better whether he wants it or not! I stand looking over the arrow in his quivering flank, the silky smooth fur matted down in blood already. I glance back at his face sadly his eyes closed in pain, fists clenched. I walk around the tree untying the rope keeping him in the air and slowly lowering him to the ground, making sure that he doesn’t land on the side with the arrow. I goes back over untying his legs and checking on the bleeding. Luckily I know better than to pull the arrow from the wound, it would only cause more damage and more bleeding. 

“Come on kid… my campsites right close by.. let’s get you fixed up…” I tell him quietly hoisting up his human halve and wrapping his arm around my shoulders, he’s too weak to protest as I lead him back to my campsite, his back half limping along behind us making the journey painfully slow. When we finally get there I get the fire going again, i’ve been trying my hardest to keep it the fire going while i’ve been out here. I settle him down beside the fire his deer half curling his front legs close but leaving his back legs splayed, his human half laying on the ground.

I grab a shirt for him to put under his head before turning to the wound. It was ugly, I used a type of arrow that caught in the skin so it didn’t fall out, I make a sympathetic face as I set the tip of my knife in the fire, returning to wipe the blood away gently, preparing him for it. My mind wanders across his body again, half deer half human.. how… beautiful…. No! Nonononono! No Bill. You aren’t allowed to think like that!! You shot him for goodness sakes!!! And yet here I am.. thinking about how graceful he must be while moving and the cute little nose he has… I wonder if the hair goes up along his back under that cute little vest… Focus! I pull the knife from the fire and swallow gently, moving so i’m sitting on his side keeping him from getting away as I dig the knife into the wound eliciting sounds I’ve never heard before as I dig the arrow head out of the flesh, a small piece of metal falling to the ground as I move the arrow away from the deer boy, his legs all splayed out as the smell of burnt meat hits my nose, I gag softly at the thought of ever wanting to eat him.

I grab some bandages and pick up his lower half gently to start wrapping them before letting him lay down again. I even help him to move his back legs into himself instead of having them all splayed out. I sigh gently and sit on the other side of the fire from him, close to my tent, my bow resting against the log i’m leaning against. 

Dipper P.O.V

I whimpered softly, hating myself silently for being so weak to this man. My flank is killing me and i’m hungry and the sun is setting again and- no.. calm down dipper, you can get through this. You just need to wait for him to leave you alone long enough for you to get away. He’ll fall asleep soon enough, you can try then. I grit my teeth but the noises still escape me I hate myself for getting stuck in that stupid trap, if I had just paid attention to where I was going…… How did this guy even get in?... The fence was supposed to keep them out… I glance over at the hunter, slightly grateful it seems to be only him. 

My nose twitched softly as the smell of my own burnt flesh reaches it. I bury my nose into the crook of my arm and the shirt he gave me. It smelt like him, of something almost cinnamon like but not exactly. It was better than the scent of my own burnt flesh though. I feel myself start to shiver softly as I wait for the hunter to fall asleep, jumping slightly when a blanket is laid over me. I fight the urge to look at him. He shot me. I can’t forget that. If I look at him now, i’ll end up thanking him. He shot me. He shot me. I have to remember that. I don’t hear him as he goes back and sits down. I end up falling asleep under the warmth of the blanket and the stress of the day. 

Bill P.O.V

I smile gently as the kid falls asleep frowning as the sun finally sets and the night animals start to go about their business. I frown as a set of eyes flash at me from the brush before I stand going over once more and sitting down beside the kid, keeping my back to the fire as I take up a vigil over the wounded deer person keeping away the predators of the night.


	2. Monsters are a matter of where your standing

Chapter 2

I wake the next morning to find that hunter way too close for comfort. 

“A- Ahh?!” I let out a yelp scrambling away from him, my front legs lock as my back legs scramble to move at all, the wound screaming in pain. 

“Easy kid, keep scrambling around like that and you’ll open the wound” He tells me holding his hands out in a placating gesture. I look around the clearing for some sort of weapon or a way to get away from this human, finding none I turn my attention back to this hunter. What the hell does he want?! Why hasn’t he killed me yet?!! I feel my instincts start to freeze my body in fear. My heart beating a mile a minute as I watch this strange human. 

“Well you're not trying to runaway as fast as you can with your wound so I suppose that’s a good thing, how about we calm down so I can explain like a rational person. You see-” I cut him off by throwing the shirt I was laying on over his head and making a (very painful) run for it. I was not going to be listening to anything a psycho with a bow said to me. At least not while I could help it. 

After a few minutes of very painful limping/ running i’m still lost beyond belief. I sigh as I look around, my ears twitching nervously, listening for any sounds of pursuit. I am startled to say the least when I see a flash of pale skin between the trees. Oh please dear god let it be that hunter… Then I catch sight of a face through the trees, pale a mix between human and animal with a terrifying grin carved into it, teeth a mix of animal and human most broken and sharp. Eyes non-existent black holes that seem to twist and pull the skin into them. A terrifying creature, to run into alone in the woods. 

“Hallo~ little meal~” It growls at me, its voice sounding like metal and rocks being ground against each other. My ears pin back trying to block the noise out. My heart pounding a mile a minute as my back leg is lifted slightly off the ground in pain from my little run through the woods. What could I do?!! Where could I go?! I have no clue what this thing is and I have no way of escape with this leg!!!!! I am surprised and shocked to say the least when I hear more crashing coming from behind me and then the hunter’s panting voice.   
“Damn kid you’re fast even with a wound like that but honestly, you gotta be more careful don’t wanna predator to getcha! Like me~!” He pants coming to stand beside me before he sees the monster. “Oh…. well That’s really creepy….” he points out the obvious reaching for his bow before I grab his arm to stop him. “don’t anger it more!!” I hiss at him. The monster was sizing him up and I was honestly hoping it would decide the both of us were too much to bother eating…  
“Oh relax kid yeesh, you worry too much! Besides we can’t just let this thing eat us can we?” He rolls his eyes hefting his bow and notching an arrow. I glare at him as he takes aim, I can tell he’s smirking. That’s it. We’re dead. Good bye world! I flinch as the arrow leaves the bow with a twang, my eyes closed as I hear the thing scream and charge us, simply waiting for those teeth to come get us before THUMP. 

I wake to find myself back at the campsite of the hunter. Said human was currently skinning the monster that had almost killed us, on the other side of the fire. I let out a soft huff of annoyance and embarrassment at the fact I must have passed out. Again. You know this guy is starting to piss me off a bit… I mean what kind of an idiot simply shoots a monster like that with a bow and arrows?! For all he could have known the thing could have been invincible!!! Then we both would have been dead…..   
“Hehe you know kid for a little prince of the forest you aren’t very brave are you?~ passing out like that and making me drag you back here, I almost lost my meal to some other beast! Lucky for you I know how to bargain and with these, well no one really argues~ if you know what I mean!” He lets out a childlike laugh as he pats his bow and arrows. I simply sit up looking at him suspiciously as I shift to try and get more comfortable, stiffening when I hear the rattle of metal on metal. I look down at my body terrified and angered beyond belief to find the metal chain clasped around my injured back foot. I look up at the hunter confused beyond belief, slightly disturbed to see the macabre sight of him smiling innocently as he skins the monster. Covered in blood as the thing rests across his lap, the knife sliding gracefully between the layers of muscle and skin and fur. I was having a hard time deciding which was the monster right now… The one alive or the one dead...

“What? I couldn’t just have my first saving grace in a long time, let me tell you kid it’s been too long, just run off and get eaten could I? Besides, it will be nice to have someone to talk too~” He smiles brightly over at me, laughing a bit as if there was nothing wrong with this at all……. I turn my head away unable to look at the sight anymore choosing instead to follow the chain over to a tree at the edge of the clearing where its clasped together by a big heavy key lock… Wonderful.. I snort annoyed laying down against the tree and turning to look over the wound on my flank. I blinks surprised at the bandages that seem to have appeared there, so maybe he’s got some sort of bipolar disorder or something? Nice and caring at first then changing to maniac then back to nice?? Geez this guy is just too much to figure out right now… I shake my head getting absorbed in my own thoughts as I lean against the tree. Purposely ignoring every attempt at conversation the guy makes especially when he gets that weird desperate look in his eye and starts talking about odd stuff, guy even offered me deer teeth which would have just been flat out disturbing if it wasn’t for that odd desperate look….. Maybe he drank some odd water or ate some bad… meat… My eyes fall on the carcass, the pieces of meat he had put on a spit in the fire that were letting off that dreadful smelling smoke and I imagine tasted horrid. I get to my feet quickly, relieved to find both my legs would hold me and the chain was long enough for me to go over and slap the meat out of his hands. He looks up at me his eyes still holding that terrifying desperate look, it seemed like he was almost pleading with me some how though.. 

“Don’t eat that! Its bad!” I snap quickly crossing my arms and backing a few steps away on nervous legs. He just sits there staring at me before shrugging and nodding.   
“What ever you say bambi” he replies smoothly as he stands up grabbing his bow and arrows I immediately back off more, nervous I was going to be the next thing he tries to eat.   
“Relax a bit kid. I’m going to check on my snare, shout if you need me~!” He smiles widely giving a mock bow, seemingly completely different in the span of a few seconds. He disappears into the trees around us before I can respond.


	3. Lucky Rabbit's Foot

Chapter 3

Bill P.O.V

I sigh as I leave the clearing. You know I really didn’t want to chain the kid up but he gave me no choice!! I mean you don’t just throw some ones kindness back in their face!! Literally!! I could have just killed him, or left him there, or let that beast eat him!!!!.... Although I guess the kid had a point on not eating that meat, not that i’d ever tell him that, but now i’m still hungry. He sighs as he checks the first few snares his mood waning from disappointed to happy when he finds a few rabbits, though he still hesitates to return to the camp… He wasn’t really sure what he was going to do with the kid, the darker parts of his mind automatically went to guestimating how much the kid would be worth on the black market, either stuffed or alive.. but there was also the getting out of this damn forest!! He really wanted to get back and he knows this kid knows where there is a town. Where else would he have got the shirt and hat and vest.. Back to the point! How was he supposed to get him to lead him out of the forest?.... And then possibly after get the kid to trust him enough to be able to get him to the nearest black market… Geez this was gonna be a lot of work..

He shakes his head as he re-enters the clearing watching the deer boy for a few moments as he draws in the dirt, looking quite bored to be honest. Ah well at least he wasn’t running off or dead.. He drops the rabbits by the fire with a thump smirking, at the suddenly frozen deer boy… It was.. Cute, how he got those big deer in headlight eyes when he was spooked.  
“You should pay more attention to your surroundings bambi, the next thing to wander in might not be as kind as me~” He teases, watching the big eyes disappear and reappear annoyed, ha! Still cute.. You know what’s not cute? Dragging said deer boy through thick brush! The darker part of his brain supplies. Yeah well deer boy here is his only chance of finding civilization. So if he has to drag the boy he will…. You know what would be fun? Riding that… I wonder what that would feel like?...  
“What? is there dirt on my face or something?” He blinks snapping out of his thoughts as he looks at the confused deer boy. He realized he’d been staring… oh this is going to be fun~. He smiles widely, kneeling down by the rabbits and shaking his head.  
“Your face is fine bambi~.”  
“Then why were you staring at me? And that’s not my name!”  
“Oh? Isn’t it? I thought seeing as you seemed so helpless it was, especially with those big eyes oh and not to mention the ears and tail, although those little prongs you’re hiding in your hair are kind of cute~ Yeah those will grow bigger soon don’t worry bambi!” He smiles wider, gesturing with his hunting knife as he starts to skin the rabbits for supper, flicking blood towards the deer boy. Watching as he rubs it off his face disgusted.  
“How did you-”  
“What do you think of a rabbit fur coat? See i’ve been lost out in these woods since I fell off a cliff, not fun by the way, and it gets kinda cold at night. I have a blanket of course but I figure with your thin fur you’ll need it and i’ve been looking at getting one for a while but they are all sooooo expensive for absolute crap you know? I figure I could probably make one myself and that would cost me a lot less. Here have a lucky rabbit's foot kid.” He tosses the deer kid the foot watching how he drops it with a tiny scream, he smirks.  
“N-no I don’t want a foot!!” He stumbles out obviously panicked looking over at me.  
“You could always show me the way back to the town you're from kid….” I shrug slyly.  
“No. Why in hell would I do that!? I don’t even know you!!”  
“Then I guess we’re both stuck out here,” I shrug again going back to placing the meat on the spit throwing the other meat out into the forest by the corpse.. Hopefully that didn’t attract anything too bad..  
“Or you could just let me go…” the kid mumbles.  
“What’s the sense in that kid, then you would get eaten, and I would still be stuck here.” I raise a brow looking over at him with a smirk. “nah it’s easier to just keep you here so we can be safe together!”

Dipper rolls his eyes at the odd hunter, folding his legs up underneath him as he moves away from the bloody rabbits foot.. What kind of guy was he?! Who gives a rabbit foot to anyone?! And a real bleeding one at that?!! It’s just messed up!! And how did he know about my antlers?! He reaches up to feel for them self consciously, feeling the hard little nobs just about to peak through his hair, this will be the second year he’s grown a pair of antlers and by the end of the fall they’ll have fallen off and gotten bagged and tagged by the government. Which to be honest feels like a huge invasion of privacy to him but it’s for the greater good right?  
Whatever. not the problem right now. How was he supposed to get back? There was a few problems with going back to the town. A) How to get back he kinda got lost.. B) The hunter. If he brought him back the hunter would be “taken care of” and he would be put in solitary for a few months… yay.. not fun. Maybe if he could just figure out a way to get the hunter back to the road by the fence and then get him over it? Oh what was he thinking.. Why should he help this guy? He was the reason he was chained to a tree for goodness sakes but he had also saved his life… twice… but that shouldn’t count! I mean the first time it was the hunter’s fault he was in need of saving, and the second time…. Well afterwards he saved his life again! By stopping him from eating that meat! That counted right?... Ugh this was gonna give him a headache, but if this guy really was lost he was gonna end up either wandering into town sooner or later or getting eaten, despite proving that this guy can take care of himself, there are a lot bigger and badder monsters out here…. Is badder even a word?... Off topic focus dipper. This guy needs to get out of this forest and that much is obvious, but how to get him out of here without, you know, being around him. This guy honestly creeped him out a bit and he didn’t want to be around him more than he had to, but on the other hand he did have this weird aura that made him want to stay close… Yeah definite headache coming on.. This hunter has proven that he can track so I can’t just go straight back to the town.. I need to lead him off somewhere close to the fence.. It’s the only way I can think of getting this guy past the government.. Well i’ll have to think of this later that idiot is talking again..  
“-that they need to be more flexible but lighter too you know? The wood out here is great for making them but it’s mostly around the area I found you bambi! looks like you’re lucky! Guess I’ll be keeping you around a little longer huh?!” The hunter smiles that messed up smile as he turns the meat on the spit. This is gonna be a long few days..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos!! I'm so happy you all enjoy it and i'll continue to update as often as I can!! I love hearing from you all!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be my first fanfiction, At least on here.. I wanna say Thanks for reading and if you guys like it i'll continue posting chapters! Please review to let me know!!


End file.
